Snow White & The 7 Dwarves Love Hina Style
by lltn45
Summary: What happens when some characters from Love Hina, Rurouni Kenshin, Bubblegum Crisis 2040 and more put on a play of this Walt Disney's classic? Read and you'll see. INTRO JUST UPLOADED. MORE COMING SOON!


Snow White & The Seven Dwarves  
  
Anime Style  
  
Somewhere backstage in the dressing room  
  
Director: Alright people's! Let's get this show started now. Remember to go to your posi-  
  
Shinobu: Bad news everyone! Mima-san won't be able to make it on time.  
  
Director: WHAT?! Damn! She's one of the main characters in this play and the show is on in 5 minutes! We'll need a replacement.AND FAST, anyone in here knows the Queen's lines?  
  
Everyone sweatdrops  
  
Daley: Heh.I won't mind playing the Queen. I know all of her lines.  
  
Everyone crashes to the ground  
  
Keitaro: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! It's a woman's role your doing here!  
  
Daley turns to Keitaro and smiles  
  
Daley: I don't mind.  
  
Keitaro: ....are you sure you're not-  
  
Naru: Keitaro! Quit your yapping and help me put on this outfit! It's kinda tight on me.  
  
Keitaro: (Gulps) uh.sure.  
  
Keitaro goes and helps Naru put on her outfit only to pull up her dress when zipping it up revealing her panties.  
  
Naru: .YOU!  
  
Keitaro: Wa.wait Nar-  
  
Naru punches Keitaro right across the room making him crash into Kenshin standing in front of a mirror and memorizing his lines  
  
Keitaro: WAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Kenshin: HEY! What're you doing?! You just made me forget a line!  
  
Keitaro: Sor-Sorry.  
  
Kenshin: Crap! Now I have to start all over again that I do.  
  
Naru: I ask you to do me a simple favor and you use it to feel me up YOU PERVERT!  
  
Keitaro: It wasn't-  
  
Su runs in and jump kicks Keitaro in the face.  
  
Su: Hey Keitaro! Guess what role I'll be playing!  
  
Keitaro: Uh.umm.  
  
Su: I'll be playing one of the seven dwarves! Isn't that cool?  
  
Keitaro sweatdrops  
  
Su: The problem is that we're short one of the dwarves so I came to ask you Keitaro.would you like to play one?  
  
Naru and Keitaro both crash to the ground.  
  
Naru: Su! You know he can't since he's playing the role of the Prince already.  
  
Su: Oh?  
  
Shinobu: That means we're one short of a dwarf who's going to play the seventh one?  
  
Kenshin: I have to say Yahiko would fit perfectly for the seventh dwarf that I do.  
  
Director: Nah, he won't since I asked him earlier but he refused to do it, he'll be in the audience though but anyway I managed to get someone willing to play the last dwarf.  
  
Someone knocks on the door gently  
  
Director: Ah! That'll be that person right now. COME IN!  
  
Keitaro: Oooh is it a cute girl?  
  
Naru: (Excited) No! Will it be a cute boy?  
  
Su: I wonder if that person will be as short as us.  
  
Shinobu: (Shyly) I think it'll be a boy.  
  
Leon walks in  
  
Naru: OOOOOOOHH!!!!!!!HE'S SOOOOOO HOT!  
  
Keitaro frowns.  
  
Shinobu: AUUUUUUUU!  
  
Su: Hehe he looks a bit like my brother.  
  
Keitaro crashes.  
  
Keitaro: No he doesn't!  
  
Director: Whoa whoa there! Calm down ladies! This isn't the person who will be playing the dwarf. He's just a friend of Daley.  
  
Keitaro: As if it wasn't that obvious! Look how tall he is!  
  
Naru punches him in the face.  
  
Keitaro: PRRUUGGH!!!!!!  
  
Naru: SHUT UP!  
  
Leon: Uh.hi guys. Sorry to disappoint you girls but as you know I'm not playing the seventh dwarf.  
  
Naru: (Disappointed) Oh? Who are you playing then?  
  
Leon chuckles.  
  
Leon: I'm not playing anyone just here to see someone.  
  
He turns to the director.  
  
Leon: Is Priss in here?  
  
Director: Uh sorry no, she's in one of the rooms further down the corridor.  
  
Leon: Ok thanks.  
  
Leon exits towards the door.  
  
Leon: Good luck with the show ladies.  
  
Naru: Wasn't he hot?  
  
Shinobu: Auuuuuuu  
  
Su: Hehe  
  
Keitaro: So who will be playing the seventh dwarf?  
  
Director: Ah! You're question will be answered now That person is coming here right now.  
  
Naru, Shinobu and Su hold their breath thinking it'll be a guy again.  
  
Director: Here's your seventh dwarf.  
  
A short figure walks in.  
  
Grandma Hina: Hello young ladies I will be playing the seventh dwarf.  
  
All the girls crash to the ground while Keitaro drops his jaws to the ground.  
  
Keitaro: GRANDMA?!!!!  
  
Grandma Hina: Hehe  
  
Naru: Uh.wh-why a-are.  
  
Grandma Hina: Hehe, I thought I'd try something new.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops while Kentaro walks in  
  
Kentaro: Hey everyone you're on now!  
  
All the cast and director walk quietly onto the stage behind closed curtains.  
  
Director: OK, remember everyone do your best and try to be as enthusiastic as much as possible, we want to get the audience's attention and keep it, got it?  
  
Keitaro: Got it umm.who's going to play the old hag that the queen turns into?  
  
Director: Oh, don't worry about that I've got that sorted out already on who's playing it.  
  
Naru: Who is it then?  
  
Director: Someone you'll be very surprised by.  
  
Keitaro: I got a bad feeling all of a sudden from what you said.  
  
Priss runs in  
  
Priss: Yo! Sorry for the long wait had a little problem back there.  
  
Kenshin: What was the problem may I ask?  
  
Priss: It's none of your business! So don't ask!  
  
Kenshin: Oro.  
  
Keitaro: Speaking of the queen where is Daley?  
  
Daley walks in  
  
Daley: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait I had to spend a couple of minutes adjusting to this dress.  
  
Daley spins around in a big long dress with a black cape behind him.  
  
Daley: Don't you think I look good in it?  
  
Everyone except for Priss crashes to the ground who just sweatdrops.  
  
Priss: Yikes.  
  
Director: OK! Positions everyone, let's get this started. 


End file.
